Oneshot - D18 - Sợi dây định mệnh
by xXxShirouchanxXx
Summary: "...Và còn một điều nữa Kyouya à...Nếu là của nhau thì dẫu bao sóng gió, hai người vẫn sẽ tìm thấy nhau..."


**Sợi dây định mệnh**

Harley  
D18 fanfic

Note : Dino và Hibari là của Amano-sensei. Fic là của con vẹo này *cười gian*

One-shot

"Chúng ta chia tay nhau đi !"

"Anh nói sao ?"

"Anh nghĩ là chúng ta nên chia tay nhau thôi..."

"Ừ...muốn sao cũng được..."

"Kyouya, chúc em hạnh phúc..."

Dino khép nhẹ cửa phòng lại. Chỉ khi tiếng cửa đóng cạch một phát, Hibari mới ngẩng đầu lên, rời mắt khỏi đống giấy tờ trên bàn.

Cậu không biểu lộ chút cảm xúc gì ra ngoài, cứ giữ khư khư cái vẻ mặt lạnh lùng đó.

Nhưng thực ra, trong thâm tâm cậu, cậu đang bàng hoàng và bối rối.

Dino – tên ngựa chứng tóc vàng đã đi thật rồi sao ?

Anh ta không còn ở trong căn phòng này nữa ư ?

Tại sao không gian lại im ắng đến vậy ?

Lẽ ra lúc này tên ngựa chứng ấy phải nhảy đến ôm Hibari và không để cho cậu làm việc. Rồi anh ta sẽ cười toe toét như một đứa trẻ, thích thú với việc trêu trọc Hibari.

Vậy mà bây giờ, anh ta chỉ nói chia tay và lẳng lặng bỏ đi...

Giữa họ đã không còn gì với nhau nữa rồi...phải không...?

"Hibari-san, anh chưa chuẩn bị đi sao ?" – Tsuna ghé đầu vào văn phòng của Hibari ở trường Namimori. Anh nằm ngả trên ghế salon và chợp mắt một lát.

"Ta không muốn đi. Mệt chết đi được." – Anh càu nhàu.

"Nhưng Dino-san rất muốn nhà Vongola đến đông đủ..."

"Đi đi không ta sẽ cắn ngươi đó"

Tsuna thở dài. Khi Hibari đã nói là không muốn đi thì đúng là chả ai ép được anh ta cả.

Nhưng không phải là không muốn mà là vì cậu không thể.

Cậu sợ rằng nếu cậu đến cái nơi đó, cậu sẽ không thể nào kìm nèn cảm xúc của mình.

Có thể cậu sẽ tức giận.

Có thể cậu sẽ khóc...

Bởi vì ngày hôm nay, Dino sẽ cưới vợ...

"Kyouya Kyouya à, anh sẽ mãi yêu mình em thôi đó !"

"Kyouya Kyouya, ngày mai nhất định anh sẽ yêu em nhiều hơn !"

"Kyouya, em đáng yêu quá đi !"

"Kyouya..."

Hibari nhắm chặt mắt lại. Cậu không muốn nhớ đến nữa.

Bao nhiêu kỉ niệm và những lời hẹn thề vẫn còn đó, nay chỉ còn lại cậu là người duy nhất nhớ đến.

"Anh là...đồ nói dối..."

Dino không còn ở đây.

Anh đã trở về Ý với người vợ mới cưới của mình.

Cô ấy là một người phụ đẹp đến ngỡ ngàng, có địa vị và tiền của,hơn nữa lại là một người hiền lành đảm đang – quả thực xứng đáng làm một người vợ lí tưởng cho ông chủ Cavallone.

Còn Hibari...

Cậu chẳng có gì giống cô ấy cả.

Cậu là người bảo vệ Mây của nhà Vongola, sẵn sàng cắn chết những kẻ cản đường không thương tiếc.

Cậu lạnh lùng, không bao giờ nói ra cảm xúc thật của mình với người khác.

Đôi mắt cậu sắc lạnh như trực muốn nuốt chửng những loại động vật ăn cỏ.

Dino đã từng yêu cậu, cậu nghĩ vậy.

Cho đến bây giờ, mọi thứ giống như là sự ảo tưởng hơn là sự thật.

Người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng như ánh mặt trời ấy đã thực sự rời bỏ cậu rồi...

"Kyouya,sau này chúng ta sẽ đi đến Ý cùng nhau nhé ?

Anh muốn đưa em đi chơi !"

"Kyouya, chúng ta sống cùng nhau ở Ý đi

Em sẽ thích ăn pizza ở đó cho xem !"

Có những dự định sẽ mãi không được thực hiện...

Có những ước mơ vẫn sẽ chỉ là ước mơ...

"Hibari-san, có tin khẩn cấp! Anh có thể sang Ý bây giờ được không ?" – Tsuna giọng khẩn khoản nói qua điện thoại.

"Tôi sang Ý làm gì ?"

"Dino-san sẽ bị ám sát ! Tối nay ở tòa dinh thự Cavallone sẽ có dạ tiệc và bọn ám sát sẽ ở đó !"

"Hừm...hắn ta chẳng chết được đâu..." – Cậu cúp máy thẳng tay.

Vốn là kẻ cứng đầu, chắc chắn anh sẽ không chịu nhận lệnh từ ai hết.

Nhưng không hiểu sao, anh bỗng thấy lo lắng lạ thường.

Liệu Dino có thực sự là mục tiêu bị ám sát đêm nay ?

Hay đây chỉ là một trò đùa để cậu phải gặp lại tên ngựa chứng ấy ?

Đã gần 1 năm trôi qua kể từ ngày ấy rồi còn đâu...

"Hibari-san..."

Không phải là trò đùa, cả tòa dinh thự ấy đã cháy rụi, chỉ còn lại tro tàn.

3 ngày trước nơi đây còn linh đình tiệc tùng.

3 ngày trước, cậu đã do dự không đến như lời Tsuna nói.

"Romario, chuyện gì thế này ?"

"Cậu thấy đấy, tòa dinh thự đã bị thiêu rụi...Dù nhà Vongola đã cảnh báo nhưng xem ra những kẻ ám sát này vẫn tìm được sơ hở..."

"Dino...hắn đâu rồi ?"

"Boss nhà chúng tôi...đã đi rồi !" – Romario cúi đầu xuống.

Những điều vừa rồi mà cậu nghe là thật hay giả ?

Không thể nào anh ta lại bị ám sát dễ dàng như vậy.

Mạng sống của anh ta chỉ được do một mình Hibari quyết định mà thôi.

Nhưng anh ta vẫn cứ đi khi cậu chưa cho phép...

Giá như cậu đến sớm 3 ngày...

"Tang lễ tổ chức ở nhà thờ ngày hôm qua rồi...Nếu cậu muốn đến, tôi sẽ đưa cậu đi."

Cậu không được nhìn thấy anh nằm trong chiếc quan tài kia.

Anh đã nằm sâu dưới đó rồi.

Chỉ còn lại một bia mộ khắc tên anh và những bông hồng đang héo dần.

Lần cuối cậu gặp anh, anh nói lời chia tay và chấm dứt mối quan hệ giữa họ.

Đến bây giờ, anh đi mà không nói một lời chia tay nào...

"Kyouya, chúng ta sẽ sống đến 90 tuổi với nhau!"

"Anh bị ngốc hả ? Nếu anh 90 tuổi thì tôi mới 83 thôi !"

"A...Kyouya thông minh quá đi ! Cho anh ôm một cái đi !"

"Hừm...tránh ra cho tôi còn làm việc !"

"Người Kyouya lúc nào cũng bé nhỏ trong vòng tay anh !"

"Hừm hừm...lui ra không tôi sẽ cắn chết anh !"

"Cắn chết cũng được...miễn là anh được chết cạnh em.."

Hibari đặt lên ngôi mộ ấy một bông hồng đỏ thắm và cậu quì xuống cạnh ngôi mộ.

"Tôi tức anh lắm có biết không hả đồ động vật ăn cỏ ?...Bị tước mất con mồi là điều tôi ghét nhất !...Nhưng anh biết tôi còn ghét gì nữa không ?...Tôi ghét sự dối trá...và anh thì cứ nói dối tôi mãi thôi..."

Một giọt nước mắt rơi nhẹ xuống bông hồng đỏ của cậu...

"Hibari-san, có người muốn gặp cậu !" – Tetsu gõ cửa phòng Hibari.

"Ừm...cho vào đi"

Bước vào căn phòng là một cô gái có mái tóc vàng dài đến lưng. Cô ấy mặc một bộ kimono màu đen, tay bê một chiếc hòm nhỏ làm bằng gỗ.

Cô ấy không ai khác chính là người vợ còn sống của Dino – người đã thoát nạn khỏi trận hỏa hoạn ở dinh thự Cavallone 3 năm về trước.

"Hibari-san, hi vọng anh không phiền..." – Cô ấy đặt chiếc hòm gỗ lên bàn và đẩy về phía Hibari.

"Đây là gì vậy ?"

"Nó là chiếc hòm kỉ vật của Dino-san. Nhưng tôi không tài nào mở được nó vì nó có một ổ khóa ở đây. Romario nói với tôi rằng hãy đến Nhật và tìm Hibari Kyouya - người nhà Vongola bởi vì anh sẽ mở được chiếc hòm này..."

"Hừm...Sao lại là tôi chứ ?"

"Vì chồng tôi có vẻ rất tin tưởng anh...Anh ấy kể với tôi rất nhiều về anh. Hẳn Dino-san phải quí anh cực kì." – Cô đứng dậy và cúi chào rồi xin phép ra về.

Kể rất nhiểu về cậu ? Tên ngựa chứng đó nghĩ gì vậy ?

Sao lại kể về cậu ? Anh ta cưới vợ rồi cơ mà...

Sao anh ta lại nhớ cậu nhiều đến vậy ?

"Khóa 4 số sao ? Hòm gì mà khóa kĩ vậy ?" – Hibari suy nghĩ về mã khóa của cái hòm gỗ.

Anh thử ngày sinh của Dino, tất tần tật các ngày anh có thể nghĩ ra nhưng đều không thể mở được chiếc khóa ấy.

"Kyouya, em biết ngày quan trọng của anh là gì không ?"

"Hừm...ai quan tâm chứ..."

"Là ngày hôm nay đó – chúc mừng sinh nhật Kyouya !"

"Sinh nhật tôi thì mắc mớ gì đến anh..."

"Sao lại không ? Ngày sinh của người anh yêu nhất mà !"

"Hừ...bỏ cái bánh kem đó ra khỏi mặt tôi...Gớm quá đi!"

"Chúc mừng sinh nhật em Kyouya ! Ngày này 15 năm trước,ông trời đã tặng cho anh một thiên thần là em..."  
"Hừm...hừm...thiên thần cái gì chứ ? Anh lảm nhảm gì thế ?"

"Haha...Kyouya đỏ mặt kìa..."  
"Hứ..."

Cậu khẽ bẩy chiếc khóa. Nó đãchịu mở ra.

Không phải cái gì khác mà chính là ngày sinh nhật cậu – 05/05.

Đó là mật mã để mở chiếc hòm gỗ.

Bên trong chiếc hòm có rất nhiều các bức ảnh, mấy thứ móc treo và một cuốn sổ.

Mọi bức ảnh đều là chụp lén Hibari lúc anh ngủ, lúc làm việc, rồi lúc đi ngắm hoa anh đào. Đều do một tay Dino chụp lại hết.

Những cái móc treo là Dino mua mỗi lần đến Nhật. Chúng là đồ đôi với đống móc mà Hibari cất trên giá sách. Anh đã định vứt chúng vì chúng quá vướng víu nhưng rồi không hiểu sao, anh vẫn quyết định giữ lại.

Và còn cuốn sổ, nó là sổ nhật kí của Dino.

Hibari lật từng trang giấy mà anh đã viết. Những dòng chữ Kanji nguệch ngoạc như trẻ con tập viết, nhìn rất khó đọc.

Hibari đóng chiếc hòm lại, cầm theo quyển sổ nhật kí đem lên sân thượng Namimori. Anh nằm ở trên đó và cố đọc những gì Dino viết.

"Ngày/tháng/năm  
Hôm nay Kyouya đáng yêu quá đi ! Kyouya để cho mình ôm rất chặt mà không dùng tonfa để xử mình! Anh sẽ yêu em mãi Kyouya ạ !"

...

"Ngày/tháng/năm

Anh đang dự một buổi tiệc chán ngắt ! Nó chán vì em không ở đây với anh Kyouya ạ ! Ước gì em ở đây ..."

...

"Ngày/tháng/năm

Kyouya ngủ quên trên salon nên mình đã chụp lén em rất nhiều ! Hì...không được để em biết nếu không em sẽ rất tức ! Nhưng khi tưc giận, Kyouya cũng siêu đáng yêu !"

...

"Ngày/tháng/năm

Sinh nhật Kyouya sắp đến rồi! Mình sẽ làm bánh kem thật ngon và đem đến bất ngờ ! Hi vọng Kyouya sẽ thích !"

...

"Ngày/tháng/năm..."

...

"Ngày/tháng/năm..."

...

Mọi thứ trong nhật kí đều là về cậu.

Dino chỉ viết về một mình cậu.

Anh ấy yêu cậu nhiều đến vậy sao ?

"Ngày/tháng/năm

Phải chia tay em là điều anh thấy đau đớn nhất Kyouya ạ ! Giá em có thể hiểu rằng anh đang đau khổ với quyết định này như thế nào...

Em không nói gì nhưng anh biết là em cũng buồn phải không ?

Kyouya, dù anh không còn bên em, anh tin em sẽ luôn mạnh mẽ, luôn là đám mây trôi lơ lửng giữa bầu trời cao rộng ấy.

Kyouya em biết không, ngắm sao băng trên sân thượng Namimori sẽ rất tuyệt đó.

Anh muốn được cùng em ngắm nhìn bầu trời đêm ấy.

Và khi sao băng bay qua, anh sẽ ước được bên em mãi mãi...

Vì anh yêu em Kyouya...

Không ai có thể thay thế được em trong cuộc đời anh..."

...

Những dòng cuối của cuốn nhật kí là trước khi Dino cưới vợ và chuyển về Ý.

Sau đó anh đã không viết thêm gì nữa.

Đôi tay Hibari run run gập cuốn sổ lại, đặt lên trên ngực.

Anh dù cưới người khác nhưng vẫn còn yêu cậu sâu nặng.

Anh dù cưới người khác nhưng vẫn hướng về cậu.

Anh dù cưới người khác, anh vẫn nhớ cậu.

Cậu đã trách lầm anh là con người bội bạc trong khi chính cậu chẳng bao giờ nói với anh cậu nghĩ gì về anh.

Giờ đây thì anh không thể nghe thấy cậu nói nữa rồi.

Anh đã vĩnh viễn hóa thành bầu trời xanh trên kia...

"Kyouya, em có tin vào định mệnh không ?"

"Hừm...sao anh lại hỏi vậy ?"

"Mỗi chúng ta đều được gắn kết với một người qua sợi dây định mệnh, gọi là sợi chỉ đỏ. Nó tuy vô hình nhưng sự liên kết là vô cùng chặt chẽ !"

"Vậy à ?"  
"Tất nhiên rồi...Và còn một điều nữa Kyouya à..."

"Papa Kyouya, papa xem kìa, pháo hoa đó !"

Và 4 năm thấm thoắt trôi qua.

Hibari nhận nuôi một cậu bé tóc vàng và sang Ý sống cùng cậu bé.

Lần này, anh đưa cậu bé về Nhật để ngắm hoa anh đào và xem pháo hoa lễ hội.

Cậu bé có đôi mắt và nụ cười rất giống với anh ấy nên Hibari luôn cảm thấy vui khi ở cạnh cậu bé.

"Con vừa chạy đi đâu vậy ?" Hibari mặc yukata đen, đứng khoanh tay dưới gốc cây anh đào gần trường Namimori.

"Papa Kyouya, đêm nay trời có nhiều sao lắm ! Papa có thích ngắm sao không ?"

"Có chứ...Nhiều như vậy không ngắm thì phí phải không ?"

"Papa, con thấy có nhiều cặp đôi đi với nhau rất hạnh phúc ! Vậy Papa không dẫn người yêu đi theo sao ?"

"Ừ...Papa không có người yêu, chỉ có con thôi."

"Trước đây Papa có yêu ai không ?" Cậu bé cười và hỏi đầy ngây thơ.

"Một người rất giống con : ngây thơ, vụng về nhưng thật lòng. Nụ cười của người ấy rất đẹp, tựa như ánh nắng bình minh vậy..."

"Oa ! Người đó phải đẹp như một vị thần vậy ! Người ấy ở đâu hả Papa ?"

"Người ấy đã đi rất xa con ạ..." – Cậu xoa đầu con mình.

"Phải rồi ! Papa, con cũng vừa gặp một người cười rất đẹp papa ạ !"

"Ai vậy con ?"

"Con không biết. Con gặp chú ấy trên sân thượng trường Namimori. Chú ấy nói trời đêm như thế này thì nên lên đó và chờ sao băng. Sao băng bay qua và điều ước của chúng ta sẽ thành sự thực! Chú ấy nói với con thế đó !"

"Vậy chúng ta lên đó đi !"

Hibari dắt tay cậu bé đi lên sân thượng.

Mỗi bậc thang đưa cậu lên với bầu trời sao băng ngày gần hơn và gần hơn...

Cậu đưa tay đẩy nhẹ cánh cổng sân thượng...

Đêm nay cả bầu trời sáng rực hơn bao giờ hết...

"...Và còn một điều nữa Kyouya à...Nếu là của nhau thì dẫu bao sóng gió, hai người vẫn sẽ tìm thấy nhau..."

END.


End file.
